


Can’t  catch a break

by Kalutoooi



Series: Wonders of the world [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clans, F/M, Gen, Itachi’s tired of this, Mute Sasuke, Rin’s new and Sasuke doesn’t like her, Sasuke hates pity eyes, Shisui and Sasuke love annoying Obito, Sounds better than I make it sound, Teacher Kakashi, Teacher Rin, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, but that’s because he doesn’t know her, kakashi too, teacher Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: ——When Sasuke starts staying in and listening to Kakashi’s lessons during lunch, it’s a concern. The reason behind it may of just caused Obito some unwanted trouble.———-Bad summary yes I know, but give it and try and tell me if I should do pt2
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Wonders of the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Can’t  catch a break

Kakashi was starting to get concerned. This is the seventh time in two weeks that Sasuke had shown up at his door during lunchtime. The first time he did so, Kakashi was teachings class of students who didn’t have lunch at that time. He narrowed his eyes, but brushed it off and jerked his head towards the desk-allowing the Uchiha to sit there that lesson. 

Things aren’t always so easy, the students were starting to get annoyed. ‘Why does he get to sit there’ half of them would whine and complain “Sensei! He’s eating.” The other half would tell. This was just one of his classes, he could swear he saw some of his students' faces drop upon seeing Sasuke in there again. 

Kakashi wants to know why, he doesn’t care much for their whining because they’ll get used to it and their lunch is always after Sasuke’s anyway. That doesn’t change the act that this isn’t normal Sasuke behavior, he doesn’t let his mutism stop him from doing as he pleases. 

So on the seventh day, while the class is busy working in groups, he brings it up. “Sasuke.” The boy looks up from his homework then, an eyebrow raised in what Kakashi knows is a silent ‘yes?’. He has known this boy since before he lost his voice-lost still putting it lightly-and has learned his faces like the back of his hand. “You’re supposed to be outside. It’s lunch and I know you’d rather be out there than listening to me again.” the dark-haired boy just shakes his head, refusing to explain anything, but Kakashi isn’t letting it go. 

“It’s either me or Obito.” Because Mikoto is always worried about her youngest and she’s asked the two to look after him always. Especially when he’s at school, he hates people plenty and him being mute limits the human interacts of Sasuke’s. The boy loves it, being not approaching him and leaving him alone. But seven days spent in a classroom during lunch break? Even Kakashi’s getting concerned. Sasuke doesn’t say anything, he just shakes his head before jerking it towards the laptop. 

Had it been elsewhere, he probably would have signed to Kakashi-but it’s a class and they’re at school. Plus that Tenten’s been flapping her gums about how she’s learned sign language and Sasuke’s not about to let her know. Speaking of which, the class will most likely complain about Sasuke using the computer, as they do with everything else. 

Kadhi starts to understand when Sasuke types ‘New teacher’s on duty and she knows Tobi. Won’t stop giving me sad eyes and she’s annoying.’ The only thing confusing is which of the new teachers it is, a lot more have moved to the school lately and Kakashi couldn’t care less. He probably doesn’t even know most of them. 

“Sensei! Someone’s at the door!” Lee, god bless his soul, notifies Kakashi because apparently, people don’t know how to knock anymore. He would be more annoyed had he not heard the voice before seeing the guy. “Sorry to bother, is Sasuke here?” And you can almost see the younger Uchiha’s face go pale hearing his cousin. “I need a word, get your things.” And then Sasuke’s raising an eyebrow and giving Obito that face. The one telling him to leave and shut up. 

But because they’re at school, Sasuke contains himself and follows after the guy. Glad that he, at least, won’t be able to listen to the stupid complaints coming from the students. What he’s not happy about is having to hear Obito’s lecture. “Seven times she said. She’s seen you go into Kakashi’s class Seven times in two weeks.” And Sasuke’s just shrugging because he doesn’t see anything wrong with it, he’s got a lesson with Kakashi after lunch in most days anyways. “Rin also said you’ve ignored her all seven times.” And now the younger pulls a face because he didn’t ignore her. He looked at her and even bothered to nod. That’s enough is it not? 

Obito’s then silent as he waits for Sasuke to explain, and he does. He signs to him exactly what happened and what he did all seven times. Also asks who Rin is because he’s never heard of her before. Then adds ‘She’s annoying and It’s not my fault she’s too dumb to figure out I can’t talk.’ Which gets him into more trouble because “Sasuke! No one can read minds and she knows your brother. Of course, she’s going to assume you’re ignoring her.” And that’s when Sasuke figures it out. 

Had it been anyone else, say Iruka-Sensei for example, who told Obito about Sasuke’s behavior the man wouldn’t have even defended them never mind scolded Sasuke for it. So when Obito stops talking again, Sasuke’s annoyance is no longer on his face but rather a teasing smirking expression. “Wipe that looks off your face, it’s nothing. She’s just a friend.” But Sasuke’s not believing that one again, Last time Obito said that he ended up going out with the girl. Sure they broke up a few weeks late, still went out with her nonetheless. “I’m serious you little shit, speak a word of this to anyone and I’ll ground you.” 

That’s impossible because Obito isn’t Sasuke’s parent so he doesn’t get to say whether Sasuke’s grounded and it’s also useless because Sasuke likes staying home so not really a god threat. It’s not like Sasuke can speak a word of it even if he wanted to. His vocal cords won’t magically heal just because he wants to annoy Obito. 

Plus, Sasuke knows other ways in which he can annoy Obito. Like right now, where his face is free of emotion as he points towards his throat. That gets the ‘stupid-I-can’t-speak-anyway-‘ message across loud and clear, yet it doesn’t help with Obito’s temper though. He just rolls his eye and mutters something about stupid teenagers. 

Sasuke thinks it’s best that he doesn’t point out the fact that Obito’s only still in his twenties for two reasons. He might just annoy his cousin to the point of earning a detention and Obito might-read as will- use Sasuke’s words against him next he’s called an old man. 

Anyway, there are better times to tease Obito. Sasuke just has to get to Shisui before Friday’s family dinner. Then his older cousin can do all the verbal teasing on his behalf, even if old uncle Madara will be there. It’ll be even better if Kakashi is there before he has known Obito since they were five and probably knows this Rin person. 

Which reminds Sasuke to ask Kakashi as soon as he is back in the classroom. Even if Tenten is in there, it’s not like she’s got eyes on the back of her head so Sasuke just has to get her to turn around. 

That turns out to be easy when Obito drops him off to Kakashi’s class, making sure to mutter a not so nice goodbye and something about breaking Sasuke’s phone off the teenager does anything to embarrass Obito. That is another empty threat because Mikoto would get angry at Obito and if there’s anyone, everyone in the clan is afraid of, it’s her.

Sasuke has even seen his father flinch one time because she yelled his name across the house. Sure it was a barely-there flinch, but it was still there and even Itachi-who is no longer afraid of their father’s rage- feel pure dread when Mikoto is angry at him. However, Sasuke’s yet to figure out if it’s because of the same reason everyone else is sacred if her anger or just because she’s his mother. 

As for Sasuke himself, he’s rarely had to experience the rage that everyone talks about. He’s smarter than to get caught by her while doing something stupid, not because he’s a little angel. It’s part of the reason why she doesn’t believe Obito and Shisui’s accusations, especially when they call him a devil’s reincarnation. 

Well apart from that one time he-purposely-let his snake out of the Kage when Shisui was in the living room. Shisui hates snakes and got bitten by Sasuke’s pet snake. That incident is what Sasuke refers to as ‘revenge’ for breaking his laptop and eating his tomato salad. It wasn’t the poisonous snake though so Shisui was fine. 

Besides! That’s a story for another time. Right now? Sasuke’s more focused on finding out more about Obito and Rin. 

When Sasuke got home that night, he almost forgot to greet his mom had she not been outside in the garden when he got out of Obito’s car. True to his thoughts, Sasuke planned to find Shisui before dinner. He wasn’t in a rush to find him, not finding out what he can about Rin and Obito isn’t the end of the world. 

He just wanted to find Shisui before Shikamaru and Ino got here. Now that the blonde girl is aware of why he doesn’t talk to her, she’s making even more of an effort to get to know him by what we mean necessary. Sasuke is happy about that, happy-ish, he’s always found Ino intriguing. But if her Clan is here before he finds Shisui then he can lose hope of ever telling him. 

It’s Thursday, meaning that Shisui works till 6 tomorrow and the Hyuuga are coming over at 7. 

“Sasuke, where are you going?” Itachi stops his brother before Sasuke’s beyond earshot. “Your friends aren’t going to be here for a little longer.” and sometimes, just sometimes Sasuke hates how everyone cares about him so much because he’s always being asked these questions. 

But it’s Itachi doing the asking, Sasuke’s brother and the one person he’s always worried about because if he’s not sick then his eyes hurt and it’s scary sometimes. The younger brother smiles when he enters the room, ready to let his brother know he was looking for Shisui. Only to find said person in the room too. 

Sasuke sits before signing ‘Who’s Rin?’ And ‘how does Tobi know her?’ He’s got a suspicion that it’s the short-haired girl in the picture hung in the family room. The one with Naruto’s dad, Kakashi, and Obito. The new Sensei has brown hair too, but it’s hard to tell if it’s the same person because of the lack of face paint and short hair and glasses in the new Sensei. 

Shisui chuckles when Itachi groans “I knew you’d come to find me. Tobi’s gonna be so pissed. Sit down.” And Sasuke does. Because they all love Obito deeply and they’re all family, but that’s even more reason to tease him as they would any other family member “You’re gonna love this one..”

-  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a part 2 or nah


End file.
